The Wild Thing
by stranger12
Summary: [One-Shot Sequel to "The Twilight Look"] Alexis explores her newfound immortality in college


**Castle – The Wild Thing**

Sequel to The Twilight Look. Alexis explores her newfound immortality in college

* * *

Warnings: Loose sexual morals, rampant homosexual behavior and relationships on display (oh, the horror), vague details on immortality.

* * *

 **The Wild Thing**

Once upon a time, Alexis never would have imagined a life such as the one that detective Ryan ('call me Kevin') and Jenny showed her. Everything was brighter and more exciting and intense, not the least because even looking at Jenny was enough some days to set her on fire; that she once thought Ashley's sweet lovemaking was the best thing ever was laughable, and though she imagined she would always remember him fondly, there was no way she could ever consider him even an adequate lover.

For her father, it was still difficult to accept that she would always be his little girl (and visually, she would always be a teenager), however immortality had awoken the sexual beast in her that she didn't even know could exist, and feeling embarrassment over the lust that sometimes nearly overwhelmed her made no sense whatsoever. At least her grandmother was wholly on her side (and happily travelling across the globe on a 'sexual adventure'), Esposito ('Javier or Javi') had accepted the 'immortal sexuality', as Ryan– Kevin put it, as easily as she had. Even Kate had no qualms about exploring sexually after she became the last member of their little family, even spending a few nights in Jenny and Alexis's bed.

Silently, Alexis thought that after Kevin finally managed to completely seduce her father, he would stop acting like they were all destroying whatever innocence Alexis once had in spades. But what was innocence in the face of fantastic sex?

"You are so beautiful, my love" – Jenny whispered against her shoulder as the red head dressed for class – "I wish you weren't so determined to continue your studies. You will have a literal eternity for it, I don't see why–"

"I like learning, Jen, we've talked about this"

"Yes, we have, and I continue to hate it"

"Because it means you have to contend with spending your time doing something other than me?"

"Ooh, your father would die if he heard you say that!"

"He's too busy at work. Or pretending not to have sex with Kate every other second"

"Too true. Are they not adorable? Immortals and still in denial"

"I'm still not staying"

"Well, alright" – Jenny hummed and stepped away from her – "Tell me more of this T.A. you have your eye on"

"His name is Nicolas, he's twenty five, and very good looking"

"Are you going to taste him?"

"I'm trying. He has a girlfriend, or I heard he has a girlfriend"

"Invite her along" – Jenny's hand ghosted over Alexis's back and she shivered – "Who could refuse you?" – she whispered in her ear.

"I haven't... Used glamor on anyone yet"

"You are still sex on legs, love, you hardly need to glamor someone into following you into a broom closet"

"Thank you"

"Why not just say it, you are"

"Jen, I'll be late" – Jenny smirked and pressed her body to hers.

"I'll be quick, then"

By the time Alexis left, she knew she would need to use a little of her superior speed to get to school on time, but if no mortal could refuse her, what mortal or immortal could refuse Jenny's attentions?

Nicolas was very good looking for a mortal, and Alexis understood the desire Jenny had talked about, of turning anyone she wanted to keep by her side, because if he was anywhere as good a lover as he was pretty to look at, she was in for a good, good time.

Despite Jenny's assurances that she didn't really need to glamor mortals, she decided to try it out on him, which worked all too well, maybe too well, because the way he growled and ravished her would be troubling if it wasn't exactly what she wanted from him, and she was ever so glad that Kevin and Jenny were right, mortals could be wonderful lovers, you just had to nudge them in the right direction to please an immortal the right way.

When they were finally done, Alexis remained in place, her legs wrapped around him, her back to the wall, and Nicolas blinked almost confusedly at her.

"Was that too rough?" – he asked huskily.

"Not at all, I liked it"

"Shit" – he cursed when she got off him – "I didn't– I didn't even put on a–"

"Don't worry, I'm clean, and I'm on the pill. Really, don't worry" – she smirked at him as she rearranged her clothes – "I like going bareback" – she whispered, gently pushing him against the board – "Sorry, I have a class soon, but we'll do this again soon?" – she kissed his cheek and zipped him up – "You can bring your girlfriend along"

"I don't have a girlfriend"

"Really"

"I have a boyfriend"

"Even better"

Once she had her first mortal, it was all too easy to keep getting back into the well. Her campus was filled with attractive people, and while she imagined their blood would be sweet and addictive, she didn't want to be driven mad by bloodlust, as she was told was a very real possibility, no, Alexis preferred to taste mortals in a much more productive and pleasant manner for all parties involved.

For instance, Nicolas's boyfriend Clarke was older and seemingly set on being only with men. No problem there, because Kevin liked him fine when the two came over for dinner at the O'Malley mansion, and by the time dessert was served, they were in a corner indulging in some all men fun. Nicolas was a little peeved by the sudden behavior from his usually prudish partner, but nevertheless followed Alexis up to her bedroom with the promise of a very memorable night. He did like it rough, and Alexis had to remind herself that he was fragile, and she could not be rough back with him.

"God, I haven't been with a woman in so long" – the T.A. commented as he rested after a third round.

"Can't say the same"

"That woman, Jenny, you're with her, right?" – Alexis paused but eventually nodded.

"It's... Recent"

"Should I be worried about losing my boyfriend to your friend? He was very..."

"Don't worry, Kevin has a boyfriend too, and there's no breaking those two up"

"Good, 'cause I really love Clarke"

"Then you don't mind him fucking Kevin?"

"No, we have an open relationship"

"Kevin liked him, you know"

"I noticed, he almost started giving him a hand job on the table"

"Might as well have"

"Can't wait to get with him, he's really something"

"He's very good" – Nicolas smiled bemusedly.

"Are you all just fucking each other all day long?"

"No, I have school and they have work" – he chuckled.

"Nice"

"But we do fuck each other every chance we get" – she frowned a little – "I think Javi is coming home"

"Who?"

"Kevin's boyfriend"

"Oh. He's not going to be angry about Clarke, is he?"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure he'll be a little busy with Jenny"

"Plus your dad and– Is she his girlfriend?"

"Yes and no, but they are ridiculously in love"

"I figured"

"Wanna go again?"

"How are you not satisfied yet?" – he asked, but languidly climbed her.

"That's for me to know"

It really was easy to find people willing to have casual sexual encounters with on campus, and Alexis quickly learned the best bathrooms and broom closets around, she learned all about making mortal girls scream her name after only a few moments on her knees, she learned how to get the most out of a guy before he finished, and she learned that she was insatiable. Jenny told her it was a possibility, and Alexis found that it was great that she was an immortal and couldn't be hurt or feel sore anymore, because, wow.

Her dad and Kate finally admitted they were in love, and the detective confessed to Alexis that while she put great weight on her father's opinion on the subject, the fact that Richard Castle was now an immortal and she would one day perish and not be able to be with him was something that had equal importance to her, and what truly made her feel absolute relief when Jim Beckett gave her his blessing to let go of humanity. The man had met Jenny and instantly fallen in love with her, and though he said the world she offered him was wondrous, he much preferred to one day die and meet her wife again.

Kevin and Javier were as thick as thieves as ever, and Alexis envied their closeness. Like everyone else, she was residing in the O'Malley mansion, and she was living with Jenny in the ancient immortal's lavish bedroom; they shared a bed, they spent every night either having wild sex or talking about Alexis's mortal life (Jenny seemed shockingly entranced by it all, no matter how dull Alexis herself thought it was to talk about her first grade spelling bee contest), and the immortal woman spoke of her centuries walking the Earth, all the adventures she had, all she had seen and done, and all she wished to share with Alexis one day.

They hadn't– They hadn't put a name to their relationship, however. Her dad had come home one day with a ring and that night he proposed to Kate, much to the woman's delight, and Javier and Kevin whispered (though all the immortals could hear them) about perhaps having a wedding too, if only for Javier's extended family. Alexis felt immensely happy for them all, and so was Jenny, and they remained... Vague.

"What are we?" – the girl asked one night, feeling a deep sense of dread inside her.

"Hm?"

"Are we–?" – Jenny smiled and kissed her.

"Oh, love, you are so adorable"

"I'm sorry?"

"I decided you were mine ever since the moment I first saw you" – the blond stated matter–of–a–fact – "And whose else could I be other than yours?"

Alexis widened her eyes and wished she could cry. Instead, she pulled Jenny into a kiss.

"I love you" – she mumbled, still a little wary.

"And I love you. Now and always"

"Forever"

The next day, Jenny very seriously asked Richard for Alexis's hand, to the man's shock. After he shook himself from it, he put on his best Dad Face, and asked about Jenny's intentions. The blond sighed and sat beside him.

"Richard, dear. I changed you all, I chose all of you to be with me until the end of times, and I adore Alexis more than anyone else in the entire world, and I intend to have her happy and by my side until she no longer wants me" – that made both Castles frown.

"Jenny, I'll always want to be with you" – the red head protested. The blond didn't look at her, but Kevin groaned in the background.

"You know, for a woman of your... Experience, you're really insecure" – Richard commented – "I know my daughter. If you continue to love her and support her and stay by her side, she will never leave you" – Jenny blinked and turned to Alexis with wide, careful eyes.

"I turned to be with you" – the girl said softly, and she could barely stand when Jenny rushed to hug her.

"Maybe we should leave now" – Richard proposed when Jenny started kissing Alexis – "Call us when we can come back" – he asked, and Alexis only just managed to wave him off.

All was better after that.

Kate and her dad planned to have something huge and beautiful, and Javier and Kevin preferred something more understated. Jenny asked if Alexis wanted to get married too, but the red head told her maybe they could take their time planning something. While Alexis still had mortal friends she wished to be there, there was no ticking clock, she didn't want to be a teen bride. That got Jenny giggling at the thought of it all.

None of it made Alexis' appetite diminish in the least, and she became somewhat known on campus as a 'good time'. As a mortal, she would've despise it, however she had endless desire now, and she cared not a bit for her reputation; if nothing else, it made it incredibly easy to get very casual partners that of course were never as good as an immortal, but nonetheless managed to scratch an endless itch.

There was only one boy who didn't fall for her considerable charms. He wasn't that cute, Ashley had been much more traditionally good looking, and groomed, but he was intelligent and witty and carefree, and he seemed to find Alexis entirely delightful and lovely – and not at all sexually appealing. Maybe he didn't like promiscuous women, which made her realize she was already all too immortal in her thinking, maybe he didn't like women at all.

She huffed about it to Jenny, who giggled happily as they lied in bed.

"What's his name, anyway?"

"Pi"

"I'm sorry? Pie?"

"P–I, Pi"

"Oh. That's... Interesting. Is that his full name or–?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that everyone calls him that, even the teachers, so I guess it's his name, as weird as it is"

"Sure, sure. And you're upset he doesn't want to fuck you?"

"Well–! Yes!"

"Maybe he's gay? Or ace? Mortals are so cute like that"

"Are there only straight or gay immortals? Or ace?"

"Never met one, though, to be honest, there aren't that many immortals out there, and I haven't met that many either. I suppose many of us prefer to be transient. I was for a long, long time, and then I decided I wanted a mansion. And a castle, and an island"

"I still can't believe you have an actual castle, and an island"

"Hey, when you have had enough time to be as rich as I am, why not flaunt it?"

"Because it's too much?"

"It is not! I like playing Queen" – she smirked wickedly – "Want to be my consort, love?"

"Aren't I already?" – they laughed and kissed for several minutes – "But seriously, what do I do about Pi?"

"Do you really want to fuck him?"

"I don't know, I'm just... Intrigued, I guess"

"Hm... Would you like me to come and meet him? Maybe he just needs special touch" – little else was said about the subject that night.

"Hey, Pi, do you have a few minutes now?" – Alexis called out to the dark haired boy, who grinned winningly.

"For you? Always" – he said gallantly.

They walked together, talking about their classes, and Alexis had to smile widely when she spotted Jenny, standing under the Sun, looking so stunning and enthralling Alexis didn't know how the mortals could possibly stand to be anywhere near her.

And then Jenny looked at her, and her beautiful face fell at once when her eyes glued on Pi.

"Hey" – Alexis carefully greeted Jenny, who couldn't stop staring at the slowly smirking Pi.

"Hello" – he said gleefully – "It's been such a long time, hasn't it? What are you calling yourself these days?"

"He's going to kill you" – Jenny blurted out, looking more out of sorts than Alexis had ever seen her.

"That's a weird name" – Pi commented flightily.

"What's going on?" – Alexis questioned with a confused frown.

"This is John" – Jenny pointed out coldly.

"John?"

"Kevin's John" – Alexis widened her eyes and turned to Pi, who shrugged carelessly.

"I'm going by Pi now"


End file.
